


The Translator

by mulaney



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulaney/pseuds/mulaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pretty girl named Michelle Foster gets a crush on him, it's about the same time Will realizes he has a crush on Ethan Hunt. </p>
<p>Terrific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Translator

The team had just finished another successful mission near the DMZ border of the two Koreas. Michelle had joined the IMF as a translator, and never mind the fact that she IS full Korean, with an American last name that came from a recent divorce; she was also beautiful with that youthful Asian skin and deadly accuracy with handguns. Ethan, amazingly, did not know Korean, and neither did Will, so the translator. 

Since Koreans were still anti-American in general, it helped that Michelle acted the part excellently. That got the team out of a few sticky situations in the North that could have turned dangerous for the team, who were all American, except for Benji. It also helped that Michelle herself was respectful and physically able to handle catching up with the team in a pinch. Nothing disastrous happened, but the only disastrous outcome of this mission was Will realizing how much he liked Ethan. At exactly the same time, he realized how attracted he was to both Michelle and Ethan. 

Will wanted to explode in sexual frustration, not because he hadn’t had anyone in months other than his own hand, but because he was longing most for his team leader. His beautiful, insanely intelligent, kind and brutally honest team leader. 

It was funny, because somehow Michelle seemed to sense the unsaid attraction between him and Ethan before either of them. And she had just joined them from DC, for God’s sake. But Will hadn’t had instant attraction in a long time, not since college, anyway. That seemed to make Michelle more determined than ever to land a date with Will after they finished their mission in North Korea. 

If Ethan would only put up some kind of a fight, a protest, say, “No, you bitch, he’s mine” that would let Will know Ethan wanted him as much as he did. But no, that bastard was waiting for him on the tarmac, along with Jane and Benji, to board the plane that would take them back to the States. 

Michelle was smiling at him now, and saying, “Well, it was a pleasure to work with you and your team, Agent Brandt.”

Will nodded, trying desperately to think of a way to get the hell away from her. He liked her, he really did, but if Ethan didn’t want him . . . Michelle was talking. “When I return to DC, can we meet for dinner? I’d like to see you again.”

Her way of saying, Let’s date so I can introduce you to my parents who want me to marry a sane man and let them be grandparents before they die litany was pounding in Will’s brain at the moment. Dazed, he found himself saying, “Sure, Michelle, I’d like that.”

Michelle smiled dazzlingly, almost blinding Will with her bright teeth. “Great! Can I call you when I return in a few days? I’m visiting family as long as I’m here.”

His heart heavy, and with another despairing glance at his team, had him saying, “That’s great, Michelle. Have a good visit. I look forward to your call.”

She smiled again, shook his hand firmly, and walked to the waiting jeep, which peeled away as soon as she climbed in. 

Will met up with Ethan, Jane and Benji, who were still waiting patiently for him. He didn’t look at Ethan, as Benji said, cheerfully, “Well, did she ask you out?”

Will wanted to punch Benji. Ethan’s face was coldly expressionless, and made Will’s heart go to his throat. Jane hit Benji for him, none too lightly, on the shoulder, and she hissed, “Benji!”

“Ow!” Benji yelped, rubbing his shoulder. He followed Jane up the stairs to the plane, Ethan, and lastly, Will. “What? I was just curious.”

“You should learn to mind your own business,” Jane chided and the two of them continued to bicker like an old married couple until the plane went up in the air. 

With a sudden lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away until after they landed, Will sat by himself on the way home, staring at nothing out the window, not noticing that Ethan was staring at him the entire trip home. 

The whole time Will spent not thinking about Ethan after their Korean mission he spent with Michelle, after she returned Stateside. 

She was sweet, and had a great sense of humor. He slowly got used to having her around for several weeks before Ethan called him finally. And not about a mission. 

To have coffee, Ethan said, almost too casually. 

Will couldn’t believe it. Was Ethan finally going to finally admit he liked him, or better yet, ask him out on a proper date? It’s just coffee, you idiot, he told himself. Try not to be an ass. 

But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t wait to see Ethan. Will met Ethan at a nearby Peet’s, on a balmy Friday afternoon. Ethan was already there, in his signature leather jacket, and long brown hair, which Will desperately wanted to feel with his hands. 

After ordering his coffee, Will slid into the seat opposite Ethan. “Hey,” he said, and couldn’t help smiling. “It’s good to see you, Ethan.”

When Ethan looked at him, it was with a cool, assessing look that made Will’s smile falter. “Hey, Brandt, how you been?”

“Okay,” he said lightly, not anxious to tell him he’d been seeing Michelle. It distracted him from longing for Ethan. “So, no disasters for us to divert? It’s been quiet,” he said, wondering if Ethan, Benji, and Jane went on a mission without him. 

He wasn’t sure he liked that idea even less then ever getting Ethan. 

“No, no disasters as of yet,” Ethan said with a hint of a smile, finally. God, Ethan was so beautiful. “Just wanted to see what you were up to lately.”

His heart suddenly hammering, Will said, “Just helping out at the office a little. Helps pass the time,” and shrugging, said, “Going to the range . . .”

“Really?” Ethan said, raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind going there for a few rounds myself. Feeling rusty.”

Ethan Hunt, rusty? Will thought, incredulously, but it meant spending time with Ethan outside the IMF. Maybe it was a silent excuse for wanting to see me, Will thought hopefully. 

Smiling, Will said, “Come with me.” To Will’s surprise, Ethan followed him out of Peet’s, and to his favorite gun range owned by his friend Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow at his companion but didn’t comment.

After he checked them to an empty stall, Jack pulled Will aside and hissed, “She’s here.”

Will knew immediately who he was talking about, as Will had taken Michelle here, and this was her favorite gun range also. What was he thinking? Will thought, furious with himself. 

He just nodded at Jack to say he understood, and joined Ethan, standing behind him. 

Five rounds and an hour later, Will had not seen Michelle yet. He thought he was going to get away with Ethan, but, to his horror, he heard her yell his name in the parking lot, “Hey, Will!”


	2. Ethan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan POV

I watched as Brandt froze at the sound of his first name. I scowled inwardly. I knew, of course, that Brandt (I can’t call him anything else at the moment) had been seeing Foster secretly. Did he really think he could keep anything from me?

I stood there next to Brandt as Foster jogged toward us with a smile. I really wished fervently I had my gun on me, but I wasn’t on a mission, was I?

Foster stopped within a couple feet of us, breathless, eyes bright. “Fancy bumping into you guys,” she said, addressing both of us. She looked at me first, directly making eye contact. I met her gaze head on, coolly. “Hello, Agent Hunt.”

“Ms. Foster,” was all I said. My heart was pounding at the unexpected presence, knowing that my competition was right in front of me. I was ultimately hoping that Foster would not come up in conversation, or, even worse, in person. I glanced at Brandt, and couldn’t ascertain what that attractive man was thinking. 

Brandt had gotten even more tense during our short but terse exchange. I knew he liked me, ever since Korea, well, ever since Foster came into the picture. I like him, too, I admit it, okay? No one else quite affected me this way, not since Julia, and even then, well, I never liked men before. But it was Brandt, not just any other man. 

And he was mine. Not Foster’s. I never had to work hard at getting someone I liked before. I barely started, but if I was ever going to succeed in getting him, I had to get rid of Foster. I wasn’t going to kill her. No, I had to do this the clever (not killing innocent people) way. But for the life of me, I couldn’t figure out what that was at the moment. I needed reinforcements, and that was Benji and Jane. 

Before Brandt, I was always after women. And I was always successful in getting them. But this was different. Brandt was the one I wanted, and he would be my last. The older I got, the longer my career with IMF, the less my chances were of having a family of my own. 

Benji and Jane knew that I harbored romantic feelings for our erstwhile chief analyst because Benji caught me gazing at Brandt too much. He demanded to know if I liked Brandt, and I said yes. I didn’t want to hide anything from Benji and Jane. They weren’t so sure about Brandt’s feelings for me, but I knew. I think. I also knew our teammates had a betting pool going on how long it was going to take for us to get together.

Meanwhile, I stood there silently as Foster tried to convince Brandt to come over for dinner this weekend. 

“So, see you at my place, around 8 tomorrow? I’ll cook,” Foster supplied. 

Brandt looked uneasy as he glanced my way. I didn’t look at him, otherwise I’d make a fool of myself and beg him to go away with me. “Um, can I get back to you? I may have something going on this weekend,” he told her, surprising me and Foster. Did he really have plans?

“Sure, Will,” she said, after a brief, dark look at me. I was smiling inside. Point one for Team Hunt, I thought in satisfaction. I knew I was acting immature, but I was going to fight for Brandt any way I knew how, even if it meant fighting dirty. I could do that. This was all new to me, and at my age, hardly a way to deal with a romantic conflict. 

Christ, I felt like I was in a Jennifer Lopez romantic movie! 

I wasn’t going to interrupt. No way. This was Brandt’s girlfriend, and he had to deal. 

Speaking of fighting dirty, Foster had the nerve to step closer to Brandt and on slight tiptoes because he’s so fucking tall, kiss him squarely on the mouth. It made my blood boil. But she had the right to kiss him, not me. Point one for Team Foster, I thought dully. 

Brandt looked like he was blushing from his neck up to his hair. It was interesting to watch. If he blushed like that when I finally get to kiss him, well, it would be rewarding enough. Brandt seemed surprised at the bold kiss, and responded at first, but then he gently but firmly pushed Foster away from him, as if remembering I was watching the whole thing. 

He took a deep breath. Foster looked triumphant, and I wanted a gun, any gun. . . 

“I’ll call you, Michelle,” Brandt said, and managed to bravely smile at her and her alone. 

It was painful to watch. I cleared my throat, and Brandt looked at me, sort of guiltily. I didn’t blame him for anything though. Foster glanced at me, too, and to my surprise, said, “I gotta go. Nice to see you, Agent Hunt.”

“Likewise,” I allowed, still keeping my face expressionless. I was good at this, at least, not allowing people to know I was seriously pissed. 

She went back to her companion, another woman who was waiting patiently for her friend in the car. Brandt said, bluntly, “Ethan, I wasn’t sure I wanted to tell you I’ve been seeing Michelle.”

“Why?”

He hesitated, and met my eyes. He swallowed, and Foster’s car passed us with a recognition honk. We got in his car now, and sat there for a moment. 

“I didn’t want there to be any problems about me dating Michelle, what with the team, and all,” Brandt said, fidgeting slightly. I knew this was my chance to say something, anything, to let him know I had every intention of fighting for him. But I didn’t, because he needed to tell me or show me his intentions for me, if he had any.

Until then, Foster still had the upper hand, dammit. 

“It’s your life, Brandt,” I replied. “Can you take me home? I need to take care of some things.”

I didn’t have anything to take care of, but I needed time to think. Brandt started his car, and 15 minutes later he parked to let me out. We didn’t talk much during the short drive, just sat in comfortable silence. He grabbed my jacket sleeve before I got out, making me look at him. 

“Ethan, wait!”

He jumped out of the car and practically ran toward me, and I stood to my full height in confusion. Brandt leaned forward, looking extremely nervous. Oh, hell, he’s not ---

He is, and he did. 

He kissed me, right in front where any of my neighbors can see, but I didn’t care. I was so relieved I was right, I kissed him back eagerly. We kissed for a few minutes, lingering, but I finally pulled away to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, Ethan,” he said. “About Michelle --- ”

“Don’t apologize,” I said immediately, and he stilled. “You do know that I have every intention of fighting for you, now that I know.”

“Know what?” Brandt asked, his voice husky, making me turned on. 

I put my mouth close to his right ear, and whispered, “That you want me as much as I want you.” I stepped away from him completely, and he tried to follow, but I stopped him with a look. 

“It’s not fair to Foster, because she had you first. I’m going to give her a fighting chance. But Brandt --- ”

He looked at me steadily. 

“I always get what I want,” I said, and he swallowed, blushing again beautifully. Satisfied, with a huge shit-eating grin, I ran up to my apartment. I didn’t glance back at Brandt, as I thought, point two for Team Hunt. 

In essence, I was fighting for the rest of my life. Foster was young, and she’d eventually get over losing Brandt because there was no way in hell I was going to lose. 

In the meantime, let the games begin.


	3. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows Ethan will find him.

Will couldn’t believe it. He kissed Ethan. Ethan! In front of his street! 

But he was so euphoric about the outcome he couldn’t be bothered by his idiotic actions. 

Ethan kissed him back, and by God, Ethan felt amazing. 

Will didn’t know how he drove himself home because he was so lost in thought. All he knew was, if he had to choose between Ethan and Michelle, it would be Ethan. 

As it was, he completely forgot to call Michelle.

***

When he entered his dark apartment, Will fumbled for the light but he never turned it on. Instead he felt a presence, several, in fact, and immediately, all his senses went on red alert. 

There was nothing to be done about it. In seconds, strong arms grabbed him and held him down, duck taping his mouth and a black cloth pulled over his head. He struggled violently, kicking and shoving, and he thought he broke one of his chairs, but they had the upper hand on him before he even walked through the door. 

Muffled sounds assaulted his blacked out world: the Korean language. Angry punches reeled Will in, stunning him, and because of the duct tape over his mouth, he couldn’t cry out. He couldn’t fight back. All he could do was wonder why the Koreans wanted to kidnap him and how long it would be before Ethan found out he was missing. 

In the next few seconds, Will felt a needle prick his skin. Trying to fight down panic and nausea, he gave in to the utter blackness.

* * * 

When Will woke up, his hands were tied above his head by chains. The hood was gone, and his toes were held up by a beat up stool. The kidnappers had left him hanging in a room that could be anywhere in the world. There was hardly any light, save a single bulb that glowed dully even as Will looked away from the glare. 

He could hear a steady dripping from a leak of an old faucet, perhaps, somewhere in the corner of the miserable room. He was alone for the moment, but Will was, for the first time in his life, scared to death. 

Not that he would be tortured any moment now for information he wasn’t sure he had, but that he’d never touch Ethan again. He harbored hope that by now Ethan and his teammates were on their way to rescue him. He didn’t know how long it’d been since he’d been taken. 

What started out as a hopeful new beginning in his already crazy life would now apparently end sooner than he thought, and he felt a lump in his throat. Hold it together, Brandt, he ordered himself. Ethan will find me.

When the door opened, Will swallowed his fear down as best he could, even as his heart started to pound. Several men entered the room, their faces expressionless, flat, and utterly soulless to the fact they were about to give Will no hope whatsoever. 

Even if Ethan and his friends found him in time, Will hoped desperately they would arrive before the light in him faded. 

The man in front was smoking a cigarette, and after the last drag pushed the butt of the cigarette into Will’s naked chest, startling a gasp out of him. It stung but that was only the beginning. 

When Will started screaming, he felt nothing but pain and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned a dark corner. For now . . .


	4. My Friend, My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan teams up with Foster.

I was impatient to see Will again.

After that incredible kiss, all I could think about was kissing him again and again. But it had to wait. I had to be mature about this because Will had a girl, a nice girl who had gotten Will before I did. I knew I wasn’t being fair to Foster. I had a chance to get Will’s attention before she entered the picture but I had been a coward, so I did nothing. 

But now, I had a chance at a real relationship and I wanted to start this on the right path.

I started to grin as I anticipated the next time I would see Will. 

I fished out my cell phone and frowned when I didn’t see any text messages from well, anyone. Huh. That was a surprise. Sure, just because I’m Ethan Hunt didn’t mean I didn’t have life, now did it? 

Then, a text from Benji, startling me. It was tense and short. 

Ethan, have you heard from Will?

Immediately, I texted back, after glancing around me. I was running some errands, something a normal person would do in everyday life. I replied quickly, No. Not since yesterday. Why?

Benji replied immediately: I haven’t heard from him. Can you check in on him?

Sure, I replied at once, feeling a prickling on the back of my neck. I’ll head over to his place and let you know. Hunt out. 

I put the cell phone away and concentrated on moving as fast as possible out of the market place. I didn’t bother texting Brandt, because if Benji said he hadn’t heard from him, it may not be a good sign. 

I broke into a run for my car, my heart suddenly pounding in my ears. 

* * * 

Before I rushed upstairs to Brandt’s apartment, I grabbed the spare gun I kept in the trunk of any vehicles I owned at the time. I made sure it was loaded, and stuck it in the back of my jeans, after making sure I wasn’t watched.

When I approached his door, my heart went into my throat. The door had been tampered with, and I withdrew the gun. Senses on alert, gun in front of me, I entered Brandt’s apartment, and did a quick, rough search of the place. 

I saw the broken chair, and knew that something terrible had happened. 

Where was Brandt?

A noise off to the right, in the kitchen, propelled me to swing the gun that way, and swiftly, moved in. 

“Who’s there?” I said sharply, not in the mood for any bullshit. I was going to find my teammate, and whoever this person was ---

Foster. 

She looked God-awful, and because she looked off, somehow, and completely terrified, not of me, I lowered the gun. 

“Foster?” I frowned. “What the fuck are you doing here? Where the hell is Brandt?”

“I came here to talk to Will, ask him to change his mind about dinner,” she whispered, eyes hollow as she looked at me. I was struck by how scared she looked. “Agent Hunt, he’s been kidnapped.”

She held up a tape recorder, and Foster translated, ”Agent Brandt is now a prisoner of North Korea. You have 72 hours to send 10 million dollars in American funds at these coordinates or your agent dies.”

I stared in shock as I listened. This whole time I’ve been daydreaming of seeing Brandt again, and he was in trouble. He needed me and I didn’t even know it. Shit! 

He needed me now. I had to find him before the bastards killed him. Foster stared at me, voice flat. 

“Don’t even think about going on your high horse without me,” she said harshly. 

I pressed my lips together angrily. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” I said shortly. I turned and headed out the door, Foster right behind me, tape recorder in hand. 

I dialed as I fast-walked, Foster never too far behind. 

“Benji, get our gear,” I said, tensely. “Get Carter. 911.” 

Benji hung up without a word, and I knew he got it. 911 meant a friend was in trouble. It was our friend, and teammate, and my future, and we were going to get him back.

Foster touched my arm. I looked at her. “Ethan, are we going to rescue him without getting the money?”

I glared at her. “No, they wouldn’t allow it. They’d sacrifice Brandt, and that’s not going to happen.”

She took a deep breath. “I can get us the money, Ethan, if you’ll give me some time. I’ll meet you at the airport.”

I hesitated, surprised by the offer. I knew I should take it, as the North Koreans could be ruthless if they didn’t get the money. Even though my team and I would be in enemy territory without any backup, just like Ghost Protocol, I knew it would behoove us to let Foster gather the funds. 

I nodded tersely. “Meet us at the airport when you get the money. How fast can you get it?” 

“I have my connections, Agent Hunt,” Foster said grimly. 

I nodded, and asked for her number, which she punched in my cell. 

“Call when you’re ready,” I said. “Thank you, Michelle.”

She nodded, and hailed a taxi, as I got in my car, and peeled away, wondering what they were doing to Brandt. 

Hang in there, Will, I thought, eyes unfocused. I’m coming for you.


	5. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is rescued.

Will was still hanging by the wretched chains, chafing his wrists badly. He didn’t even want to think about how bad his injuries were, never mind he was exhausted. He was so exhausted he couldn’t remember the last time he slept. 

Certainly before he saw Ethan . . . Ethan must surely know by now he was missing.

Even Michelle.

He felt unconsciousness drifting into the edges of his tired mind. Before he faded to black, he heard gunshots, and a distantly familiar male voice. 

“Oh, my God! Will!” 

Ethan? He thought hopefully, but he fell unconscious before anything else might happen to him. 

***

When Will woke up, it felt like he was treading water very slowly. 

His eyes opened slowly, and he knew instinctively he was in a hospital. He saw white walls, and a Korean nurse with kind eyes look at him. She reassured him with just her presence, and Will felt tears at the corner of his eyes. It was relief, relief and hope that he would be going home soon, and more important, to see Ethan, Benji and Jane. 

The nurse turned away for a moment, speaking to someone. Another Korean voice, male, probably a doctor. 

“Agent Carter?” the doctor said, in thickly accented English. 

Jane! Will thought joyously. A lump was beginning to form in his dry throat, and as if on cue, a straw was pushed between his lips. He sucked the cool water gratefully, and it was taken away by the most beautiful sight he’d not seen in ages. 

Jane grinned at him, and it was obvious she’d been crying but she was holding it together before coming into view. 

“Will, can you hear me?”

He tried to nod. He could barely move any of his limbs so he cleared his throat, and managed to say, “Hi, Jane,” and that elicited a sob-chuckle from her. 

She leaned in close, careful not to hurt him, to kiss his forehead. 

“Ethan and Benji are going to be so happy to see you, Will! You’re safe now.”

“Where are they?” he asked, still feeling disoriented, thirsty, and aching all over. The lump in his throat felt bigger the instant Benji rushed in, yelling his name. 

“Brandt!” 

Benji had no qualms about throwing himself on Will and hugging the life out of him. He couldn’t hug Benji back too good, but his friend finally got off him gently, and reached up to swipe the wetness away from the corner of Will’s eyes. 

“Can’t have you all teary-eyed when Ethan comes in,” Benji chided, and Will laughed softly. 

Jane pulled Benji back finally, and said to Will, “Ethan and Michelle are talking to the doctor. We’re going home as soon as we get the okay to move you. Just to give you an update, you’ve been in Seoul for four days.”

“That girlfriend of yours has been helping us since you were taken, Will,” Benji added helpfully. 

Michelle? Will thought guiltily. She had not been in his thoughts as she should have been. 

Jane kissed Will’s cheek quickly. Benji squeezed his hand, and then Michelle came in the room. His friends excused themselves, leaving the two of them alone. 

Michelle approached him, and smiled in relief when Will looked at her with gentle recognition. 

“Hi, stranger,” she said shakily, and Will smiled. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

Michelle took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say good-bye before I left, Will. I’m so glad you’re alright.”

He cleared his throat. “Good-bye? Where are you going?”

She looked into his eyes bravely. “I’m being assigned to another team in a couple of days. They need a translator in China.”

“You speak Chinese too?” Will asked, confused. 

Michelle shook her head ruefully. “Don’t I wish. No, Will, they need a Korean translator in China. Can’t go into details, but I gotta go.” She bent over to kiss his mouth softly. 

“Take care of yourself,” she said, and in another moment, she was gone, as if she had never existed. 

Will wanted to sleep. So he did, finally, still not seeing Ethan after all, but he knew Ethan would be there when he woke up.


	6. Getting It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foster bows out gracefully, and Ethan has the rest of his life.

I was tense, tense and anxious to see Will. I watched as Foster entered his room, and Benji and Jane exit, coming towards me. 

They sat on either side of me, Jane reaching for my hand, and Benji a quiet reassurance. 

Jane said, “He’s okay, Ethan. He just needs sleep, more than anything.”

“And to see you,” Benji retorted, and I smiled at his protectiveness. I was wired from rescuing Will, with no sleep whatsoever. Jane and Benji were just as tired as I was, and I knew there would be hell to pay when we returned Stateside. 

I didn’t care what the consequences might be, as long as Will was safe. If this was our last mission together, I wouldn’t mind an early retirement as long as I had Will for the rest of my life. 

I loved him. I was in love with William Brandt, and he needed to know as soon as possible. 

Jane’s hand in mine tightened when Foster came out of Will’s room. Benji tensed. I put my hand on his thigh, and he tried to relax, for me. I stood up, letting Jane’s hand go, and approached Foster. 

She beat me to it, folding her arms across her chest. “I told him I was leaving. I need to concentrate on work.” She stuck out her hand, and I shook it firmly. “If you ever need another translator, you know where to find me.”

I smiled. “I hope not, no offense, Foster. Thank you, for everything. ”

“None taken,” Foster said, distantly. “As long as Will is okay.” She jerked her head toward Will’s room. “He’s sleeping now, but he’ll want to see you when he wakes up. Take care of him.”

“I will, and good luck,” I said sincerely, and with a nod, she walked away. 

I let out a deep breath, watching Foster disappear down the hallway, and Benji and Jane came up behind me.

“You’re free and clear, Ethan,” Benji said incredulously, as they also watched Foster walk away, literally, from Brandt. 

“Yeah,” I managed, feeling weak with relief. Jane gently pushed me toward Will’s room. 

“Go, Ethan,” Jane said. 

I obeyed, not looking at my friends. When I saw Will, big and silent, sleeping like the dead, but alive, I nearly lost it. The door closed behind me, giving me privacy that I needed, and I took the chair beside his bed. I held his hand in mine, and without realizing it, fell asleep with my head on top of him.

*** 

I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck, and I smiled. I woke up, lifting my head from where it’d been on top of Will, to find him looking at me fondly. His hand rubbed my neck slowly. 

Will said, “Hello, there,” and my heart skipped a beat. 

“Hey,” I said, and before I could help myself, I leaned over him and kissed him. Will kissed me back, closing his eyes, then he winced. 

“Ow,” he said, laughing, and I pulled away apologetically.

“Sorry, sorry, babe,” I said, hastily, and I touched his chest, warm to the touch. 

Amused, Will said, “Babe?”

“Yes, babe, if you’ll have me,” I retorted, looking in his incredible eyes. 

“Thanks for rescuing me,” he said, looking at me in wonder. 

“Always,” I said, my voice hitching. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Will. I love you.”

He smiled tremulously, pulling me up to kiss me again despite his injuries. Will kissed me, our tongues tangling deliciously, my heart pounding rapidly, and I held onto him tightly. When he pulled away finally he whispered, “I love you, too, Ethan.”

I wrapped myself into his chest as best I could on the hospital bed, knowing I had him with me, feeling nothing but an insane relief that Will was alive. 

I would tell him about what Foster did, later. 

Then I would let him know I how much I loved him for the rest of my life. 

FIN


End file.
